Un casi entrenamiento
by CriXar
Summary: Entrenamiento uno a uno... con uno de más.


Con una fotografía enmarcada de él junto a su padre, los ojos de Eli se humedecieron un poco. Lo extrañaba, eso era seguro, pero no tenía ni una sola pista de su paradero no de donde comenzar a buscarlo. Fue por él que comenzó todo ese viaje. Una jornada larga en la que había conocido amigos y enemigos. Aliados y oponentes. Un viaje que se encontraba aún lejos de llegar a su fin.  
De pronto el ruido de algunos disparos en las afueras del refugio captaron su atención. Ninguno de sus compañeros había acudido a ver lo que sucedía, así que ni debía ser nada grave.  
Al salir se encontró con Trixie. Esta se encontraba practicando disparos con la babosa elemental de aire

-No deberías jugar con ellas tú sola.- le advirtió el Shane acercándose a ella.

-No juego con ella. Intento lograr un tiro preciso como lo haces tú.- respondió la pelirroja.- No toleraré que el chico que apenas sabía cómo funcionaba una lanzadora hace un año presuma ser mejor que yo. - agregó con una mirada desafiante. Él rió un poco.

-Bueno, no es algo que lograra fácilmente y lo sabes.- aseguró él bajando la lanzadora con la que la chica se preparaba para disparar.- El Babosa Fu fue una gran ayuda. Podrías pedirle ayuda a Junjie.- La expresión en el rostro de Trixie reflejó algo de cansancio al oír ese nombre.

-Creó que ya he tenido bastante de él por ahora, gracias.- respondió. Luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Hey, tú sabes Babosa Fu. Puedes enseñarme.- propuso con una sonrisa. Eli colocó una mano tras su cuello con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees? - preguntó él con ilusión.

-Claro.- afirmó ella.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer primero, maestro?- preguntó de forma burlona. Las mejillas de Eli se colorearon al escuchar al alguien referirse a él con ese título. Era simplemente extraño, pero de una forma... interesante.

-Primero, mi joven aprendiz, debes enfocar tu chi.- aseguró, satirizando una de las habituales posiciones que Junjie hacía para meditar. Trixie comenzó a reír.

-Por su puesto.- dijo antes de hacer lo mismo. Sus babosas comenzaron a prestar fija atención en sus movimientos, riendo sin cesar ante alguna posición graciosa.

-Luego, debes concentrarte en la energía de la babosa. Debes sentirla como si fuera tuya.- siguió el chico, ahora con una expresión de sabio colocándose frente a ella. La pelirroja le imitó sin cesar las risas.- Muy bien. Estás dominando la técnica.- se burló él.

-Pues no me siento más conectada con nada más que con un buen ataque de risa, maestro.- afirmó Trixie. Ambos comenzaron a carcajearse, dejando a un lado las ridículas poses.

-Bien, bien. En realidad es muy simple.- dijo Eli recuperando la seriedad. Se acercó a la elemental y la tomó entre sus manos.- Las babosas no son tan distintas a nosotros, y estas pequeñas poderosas no son la excepción. Solo debes tener tu mente abierta y saber escuchar, así ellas estarán dispuestas a escucharte de vuelta.- Acto seguido tomó la mano de la chica y depositó la babosa sobre esta.- Todo está en la comunicación.

Trixie asintió y levantó su cabeza para agradecer con una sonrisa a su amigo, más una vez que las miradas de ambos se encontraron, las palabras quedaron a un lado. Eli aún sostenía su mano. Dando un paso adelante, tiró suavemente de esta al mismo tiempo para quedar ambos más cerca.

La elemental de aire se había resignado a guardar silencio ante el momento y permanecer como una simple espectadora, pero quedar en medio de una situación de dos era algo que simplemente no podría soportar mucho tiempo. Con un chillido llamó la atención de ambos chicos, quienes de inmediato dieron un paso atrás.

-Yo, eh... Espero que ye haya ayudado de algo todo eso que... Ya sabes, te dije.- murmuró Eli, dejando ir finalmente la mano de su compañera.

-Claro que sí.- afirmó esta.- Gracias, en serio.- Trixie miró a la babosa en su mano, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros como a modo de disculpa. Luego suspiró y la entregó al lanzador.-Pero creo que el BabosaFu no es para mí. Será mejor dejárselo a los Shane y a los protectores de las Cavernas.

Eli miró con algo de confusión a la peliroja, sin sospechar que lejos de retirarse por que su presencia le molestara, que era lo que él pensaba, lo hacía por pena al comprometedor momento. Luego volteó su vista a la babosa en sus manos.

-Dos segundos más...- le dijo con una seriedad cuestionable.- ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

 _ **¡Hey! Aquí un one shot más de Bajoterra (luego de siglos) a petición de**_ _ **Delia Lupita Alvarez. Recuerden que pueden dejar sus sugerencias en mi página de FaceBook. Búsquenme como CriXar. ;)**_


End file.
